


Shut up

by therealjesselane



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Based on the episode "Bug", Dubious Consent, First Person, Hate Sex, M/M, My first story on here lmao, no plot honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealjesselane/pseuds/therealjesselane
Summary: Jesse and Walt are fighting and things take a turn in a rather twisted way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if anyone still reads the stuff for this ship and this is probably nowhere near satisfactory tbh BUT I hope you enjoy nonetheless.   
> also i wrote this on the phone srry lmao

Hatred boils in your gut as you stare at him, your eyes wide and chest heaving. He bugged your car. You can't believe it. He bugged your fucking car. Why didn't he trust you? You did _everything_ for him. You killed a man to save his life, and he repays you by bugging... your FUCKING CAR?

"Go to Mexico and screw up like I know you will, and end up in a barrel somewhere!" He screams at you, and you can't keep yourself from acting on impulse, you throw the GPS tracker straight at him, hitting him on the side of his head, just under his right eyebrow. It cuts him on impact and he yells in pain, bringing his hand up to touch the bleeding wound. His eyes land on you, a growl crawling through his throat. He lunges at you, full force, crashing you against the wall of your home.

You're surprised at how strong he is compared to you, despite him being an older man. Your hands grip his jacket, the force rough enough to rip the clothing. He shoves you further against the wall and presses his body against yours, in the position you're in, his leg is between your legs. You can feel his knee rubbing against your crotch and you just can't fucking believe it. What the hell is he doing?

"W-what the _fuck_ , man?!" You yell, trying to push him off of you, but suddenly you feel him kissing your neck, just below your jawbone. You feel the slimy wetness of his tongue pressing against your skin, drawing a hiss from you as you continue to try and shove him away, yet your attempts begin to weaken as your face begins to heat up. You can still feel him rubbing his knee against your crotch and your eyes shut tight. You feel humiliated as the heat spreads down your neck, to your chest, and directly to your ever so slowly hardening dick. You never thought once that this would happen, especially in a moment like this.

Your adrenaline aids your slowly growing arousal and you can't help the soft moan that escapes your lips. You press your head back against the wall, and you open your eyes to look at him. You think he's a sick bastard, but perhaps you're even sicker... you can't believe you're getting hard.

"Man.. c'mon... what are y-" His hand slides down your stomach, to your belt, which he begins to hastily unbuckle and remove. "Fuck..." You murmur as his hand enters your pants, and he grabs you, his grasp strong as he begins pumping your cock. "Th...this is not.. the time.."

"Shut up." He snarls aggressively, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive slit of your cock and you gasp in both pleasure and rage. Now your hands are grabbing his shoulders tightly whilst his free hand rests against your neck with an unrelenting strength.

"I'm going to show you that you need me, understand? I'm the only one who cares about you. You can't trust anyone else. What makes you think they think you're important enough to keep around? What happens if they decide to kill you? With me, I'll always be here to keep you safe and give you what you want. Anything and everything you want." His breath is hot against your neck and you turn your head to the side, his words stinging in your head. Your own breath hitches in your throat as he continues to pump you, almost as if he were trying to milk you. You never thought he'd be gay for you, but this... _this_ was **definitely** opening your eyes to the possibility.

Before long, he has you upon the floor, with him above you, sitting atop your groin. You feel powerless beneath him, and sweat beads at the side of your forehead. "What are.. you going to do now?"

"You're going to suck my cock," He states calmly. What the fuck? You swallow drily and stare up at him in disbelief. "Yo, you're kidding right -- are... are you serious? You _can't_ be serious?"

"Oh, I'm very serious... don't worry. You'll enjoy it, won't you?" He says as he unzips his slacks, pulling out his half hard dick. He places the head against your lips and waits for you to say something or willingly open them. Your eyes are wide as he rubs against your soft, pink lips, awaiting entry. You can't believe that this is happening. It was terrifying, but throughout an intense, prolonged stare down, you reluctantly part your lips, allowing the man entry into the wet concaves of your mouth. You almost gag as he pushes inside, and your tongue rubs against the underside of it as he begins to slide in and out, your mouth opening and closing to accommodate his movements. You feel like throwing up, you can't believe you're actually doing this right now. You never thought once in your life that you'd ever being doing something like this, but you are. And oh god is it turning you on. Perhaps it's because of his pheromones, you read that somewhere that could aid to a partners arousal.

Before long, he's entering your throat and you gag around his cock, making him groan due to the constriction of your throat muscles. Your eyes close shut, attempting to keep the building tears from running down your cheeks. It wasn't like you were crying, it was just from the fact that he's forcing his dick down your throat... yeah.. totally because of that... However, he proceeds to pull out completely, the tip of his cock at the opening of your mouth.

He's staring down at you, his gaze boring into your crystal blue eyes. You can't believe this. He shifts, sliding down your body, before he pushes your pants down and removes them, pulling them over your shoes quickly, almost as if he were afraid of you trying to get away, if you were to actually think about it, you would be trying to get away, but your mind is currently set on him fucking you.

He grabs his cock once your bottom half is unclothed, his stare harsh as he positions your body just right, lifting your legs so that he has access to your pretty pink hole. At first he presses his thumb against you, pushing it inside of you slowly. It hurts as he pushes it inside further, until he can't anymore. You can't keep yourself from releasing a cry as he begins to press his index finger inside, stretching your walls. He groans once again, probably because he's enjoying the feeling of your insides around his fingers. He pushes them in and out, finger fucking you. Your hands come up to cover your eyes, he doesn't keep you from doing that. It feels like an eternity as he pushes another finger inside, scissoring and stretching you further. And suddenly, you feel a jolt of pleasure, causing you to throw your head back and open your eyes wide as you moan loudly. You look at him as he smirks down at you, obviously pleased with the result.

"Sh..shut up." You grumble, and he simply shrugs at you, "I didn't say anything.." he says, his voice low and sensual. Before long,  he withdraws his fingers and you release a breath. You're still hard, and it makes you feel crazy. You've never been attracted to this man - never.. so _why_ are you so hard for him?

He presses his still slick cock against your hole, and slowly he begins to press forth. You growl lowly as you stretch around him, it's painful, but not as bad as it would be if he hadn't stretched you in preparation. It doesn't take him long to press inside you fully, all the way to the hilt, his lower stomach pressing against your balls. He fondles with them momentarily, before he begins to stroke your cock once more. Your body feels like its on fire as he begins to move.

You clench your jaw, your teeth gritting together as he pulls out half way before pushing back in. And fuck, you can clearly feel every inch of him inside of you, you moan underneath him, which makes you feel like a little slut. Right now you're his bitch. His fucking bitch. You're seeing _stars_.

Your face is pink as he smiles down at you, and you looked up at him with lidded eyes. This is unbelievable. You can't stress that to yourself enough. _Why is this happening?_ His rhythm is slow for the longest time and you swear to god it makes you feel like punching him in the face. How dare he make you feel like this, how fucking dare him. How dare he make you feel like a fool, how dare - "Oh. Fuck!" You howl, but it isn't in pain. It's pleasure. He hit something inside of you that made pleasure skyrocket through your fragile little body. And he hits it again. And again. And again. "Ooh.. god. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. You.. you asshole." Your voice shakes as you insult him, and he continues to pump your cock in time with his thrusts.

"That's right. Do you see how good I can make you feel? I know every inch of the male body. I know just how to please you." His voice rings through your head, you cover your eyes once more, but then his hand is moving your arms out of the way. He's forcing you to look at him, so you close your eyes just like before. He doesn't like that, it's apparent by the way he grabs your face and grumbles, " _Look at me._ "

It takes you a moment, but you open your eyes again, which was when the tears began slipping down your face, and your lips part in another moan as he hits your sweet spot over and over again. Until he has you cumming all over your stomach and his hand. He follows shortly after, emptying himself inside of you, filling you to your very core. You can feel him, it's disgusting. This must be what he wanted. What he _longed_ for. To have you for himself. To own you. That must be the entire reason for him getting jealous when you've been driving around with Mike. That's what it was. Jealousy. Possessiveness. It's like he's obsessed with you. It makes you sick to your stomach.

He plops down on top of you, where he then presses his lips against your own and you can't fucking  believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted hate sex between Walt and Jesse and I figured What better scene to do it in hhhaa... I'm trash


End file.
